risenlorefandomcom-20200213-history
Aart
Overview Aasimar Ranger Ravenbluff The Ravenborn The Navigator's Guild Background Aart was found as a baby in the forest, not far from Ravenbluff. The hunter who found him, took him back to his home -‐ a small hunters shack close to the town. It was always thought that he was left in the forest by parents who could not bear to have an Aasimar child, but could neither bear to kill their offspring in cold blood. The hunter, Arandor, never took a wife and lived alone on the edge of the forest. He survived by hunting food and selling skins and meats to the local town, as well as domesticating and occasionally breeding animals. Sometimes, he would take special jobs from the Thane and other important locals to hunt or track specific animals, and, occasionally, dangerous beasts who roamed close to town scaring the locals. This was the environment that Aart grew up in. From a young age he followed his adopted father on short hunts, and tended the animals around the smallholding. His Plumekith nature gave him an affinity with birds, and from early on he would find and raise chicks and hatchlings. Never caging these birds, they became his companions and they would use the surrounding area to nest, hunt and live in safety. Although the hunter was very kind, Aart found the local humans quite unnerving. They seemed to look at him strangely and he received occasional shouts of abuse when in the outlying towns – even as a child. The untimely death of Arandor when he was only 11, had a marked impact on Aart. Poisoned by some type of twisted snake-‐beast while on a hunt, Aart had to find his own way. After burying Arandor’s body on their land, he continued his fathers trade and lived off of the land as best he could. This honed his skills as a tracker, hunter and tradesman. Still keeping himself to himself, Aart gained much of his companionship from the various domesticated animals, and other more wild animals that he befriended. As he grew older he ventured to town more, and took the odd job here and there when he needed money for supplies and other sundries. Although he still had difficulty socializing and trusting others, he discovered that he was feeling the taint of loneliness too often. Over the years he found himself making trips to Ravenbluff more frequently, even using money he had made to stay in the local inn every once in a while. Although he wouldn’t often make direct conversation, he found comfort in sitting in the various roundhouses surrounded by other people going about their days and conversing with their friends. Although alone in these crowds, they offered a sense of camaraderie that he could not always find in the solitude of the hunter’s hut. Aart still is more comfortable in the solitude and peace of his hut, and the companionship of the animals. However, when loneliness stings he likes nothing better than sitting back at the crowded local inn, listening to wonderful stories and heroic tales from the local Bard. "Twice blessed by the fae, with his magnificent feathers crowning his head nobly dappled grey by his time amongst the goodly spirits. Aart is stern and resolute. I find this to be both inspiring and intimidating in equal measures. I feel quite humbled when he asks that I tell him one of the stories of old. I hope that I am doing them adequate justice. Aart does not back down in battle, even when the tide seems to be turning against us. His skill with his magickal bow is unmatched. I must take time to try to hone my archery as he has." - Morgan Category:Aasimar Category:Ranger Category:Player Character Category:A Category:Ravenbluff Category:The Ravenborn Category:The Navigator's Guild Category:The Kingdom of Greyhawk Category:The North Holdings Category:The Plane of Eth Category:Eth Category:Faerenrathe